Sailor Titans
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Sillkie gets hit with a beam of moonlight, that forms a crescent moon on his forehead, and now Starfire and Raven have to protect the planet from a new evil, by finding allies to help them, but they have to be done by sunrise, and they can't tell the other Titans. This is the story of how they protect the world and find out secrets from long ago.
1. Act 1: Sailor Starfire, Sailor Raven

Act 1 - Starfire, Sailor Starfire, Raven, Sailor Raven

It was late in the night, and all through Titans Tower, not a creature was stirring, except for a silkworm. Silkie, Starfire's pet silkworm, was aimlessly wandering through the living room, doing who knows what. Something in his mind told him to look out the giant window, that took over the living room walls.

Once he looked out the window, he was basking in the vision of the brilliant full moon. He wasn't expecting this, but just then, a beam of moonlight shot out straight from the full moon, and struck Sillkie on his forehead. He was stunned, he couldn't move, instead he was stuck in the middle of whatever it was, the moon wanted to do to him.

The beam soon faded into nothingness, and in the place of where it just was, was a cresent shaped mark. Silkie blinked rapidly as his pupil's widened.

He knew everything. 

* * *

The next morning, Starfire was in bed, opening her eyes, so she could be up and about for whatever the day had to offer. She saw Sillkie, and picked him up "Good morning, Sillkie." she said to her silkworm pet. It was then that she noticed the strange crescent moon mark on his forehead. "Where did that come from?" she asked, touching the mark.

Raven was in her room, asleep, her stomach growling, which was her wake up call. She got up, put her cloak on, and went downstairs, where she saw Robin and Cyborge, sitting at the table, and Beast Boy making breakfast.

"Sup, Raven" said Beast Boy "want some food?" Starfire came down the stairs, in the greatest of moods. "Good morning friends, isn't it the most glorious of days!" Beast Boy offered her a plate of food. "Hey Star, want some food?" "Why thank you." she said as she accepted the plate.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Robin asked "Oh, I know" said Starfire "Let us partake in the park of amusement, where we will eat candy made of cotton, and buttered corn that pops." Raven was sitting quietly, eating pancakes.

"I was thinking we go to the movies." said Cyborge "Wicked Scary 2 is out." "No way, dude." said Beast Boy "We should go out for pizza, they're having this new vegitarian special!" All of a sudden, the alarm rang. "It'll have to wait." said Robin "TITANS GO!"

The Titans ran off to the scene of the crime. When they left, Sillkie appeared from behind the couch, his eyes, squinted in suspision. He figured he would have to wait until they got back.

Warriors of the Moon. 

* * *

The Titans ran downtown, to find they're arch nemesis, Doctor Light, terrorizing the town, with a strange looking machine. "Hey, Doctor Light" said Robin "Time for lights out!" "Well, the Teen Titans, I 'll bet you're wondering what my machine does." "Fortunately for us" said Robin "We'll never find out!"

The Titans started fighting the lit-up villain. Starfire and Cyborge used they're powers to try and break the machine. Beast Boy transformed into rhino and used his horn to push Doctor Light and send him flying. Raven turned the machine into anti-matter, and destroyed it. The fight went on, and the battle soon ended, which Doctor Light being sent of to the Maximum Security Prison.

The Titans returned to the tower minutes later. The girls decided to take a little rest for a while, so they both went into Raven's room to meditate. They sat down on the floor and began. They're eyes were closed, and they were in the meditating position.

After a few minutes of meditation, Starfire's concentration was broken. She made a groaning noise, and put a hand on her forehead. "What is it?" asked Raven, a little concerned. "I do not know." said Starfire. "Have you been doing everything I showed you?" Raven asked "Yes but.. It's okay. i'll just try again."

The girls both started again, but it was no use, Starfire still couldn't concentrate. "I just cannot." said Starfire. Sillkie made his way from the other side of Raven's bed. "Why is that thing in here?" Raven asked "Okay then" said Starfire, ignoring Raven's question "I will try again."

This time, Starfire clamped her eyes shut, hard and started holding her breath. Her cheeks turned red, fast. "Starfire!" Raven yelled. She let her breath go, and inhailed again. "I'm sorry, I just cannot concentrate."

They then heard a voice "Perhaps I can help." The Titan girls were startled. They looked around the room for the source of the voice, but they only saw Sillkie "You don't think..." "You don't think that it could have been me talking?" said the silkworm "Well yes, it was."

"Aaaaahhhh" the girls yelled "My Little Bungorf!" said Starfire "Why have you never told me about this thing you could do!" "Because I couldn't" said Sillkie "Until I got hit with a beam of moonlight, which left this crescent mark."

Starfire looked at the mysterious mark from this morning. "I've come to tell you." "Tell us what?" Raven asked. "There is a new evil that threatens the Earth. It only comes out at night, but if left undefeated, will result in our word being taken over, which is why the Moon has chosen you two, and many others to become Sailor Guardians."

"Sailor Guardians." Starfire whispered under her breath. Sillkie's crescent moon started to glow. A moon beam shot out of it, and pointed at he floor, like a laser pointer. In a few seconds, two brooches appeared. One was pink, with a star in the middle, the other was purple with a raven in the center. The girls each picked up the brooches of they're own style.

"Starfire" Sillkie said " Yell out 'Tamaran Star Power Make Up'." Starfire, curious as to what would happen, yelled out

"Tamaran Star Power, Make Up!"

In almost an instant, she was transformed, wearing her standard belly shirt, but with a bow, and a star at the center. She was wearing a mini purple sailor skirt, with a V belt and a star in the center of it. She had on her typical arm wear, and her standard boots, except more sailor looking. "What happened!?" Starfire exclaimed. "You transformed." Sillkie simply said. He turned to Raven, who was still in shock by what just happened.

"You're turn." said Sillkie "shout out 'Azarath Mystic Power, Make Up.'" She looked at her dark brooch and yelled

"Azarath Mystic Power, Make Up.!"

She was then transformed into a Sailor Guardian, wearing her same black leotard bathing suit, with a blue sailor skirt, blue boots that were shorter than Starfire's. She was wearing her sleeves, except they were cut off from her shoulders. She was wearing a bow in the middle of her leotard, and the raven belt she normaly wore. The jewel on her forehead was in the center of her tiara.

"Wh - wh - what?!" She said "It's just as I said." said Sillkie. "You two are Sailor Guardians, and you're mission is to find others like you and protect this planet, but you can only do it at night, so you have to get you're missions done by sunrise."

"Others like us, and getting done before sunrise?" Starfire asked herself. "If I may ask" said Raven "What exactly is this evil?"

Sillkie looked at the ground "They are not human, they are evil spirits, who never should have come into this world." Sillkie looked up at the girls "You're first mission starts tonight, be ready."

It was now night. The Titan girls were outside the tower, ready for they're first sailor mission.

"Tamaran Star Power!"

"Azarath Mystic Power!"

"Make Up!"

The girls were then transformed. "Lets go." said Raven. The two girls's feet left the roof, and they started they're search around the city. "What is it that we are looking for?" Starfire asked. "I'm not sure." Raven answered "But if there's a demonic presence near by, I 'll be able to feel it."

The girls were split up, and were talking by communicators. They weren't sure if they were supposed to be fighting, or just patrolling that night. Starfire was flying near a dark alley, when she heard a bunch of crashing noises.

Waithing for the noise maker to reveal itself, she lit up her hand with a green starbolt. "Who is there!?" she demanded. It was revealed that the culprut was a bunch of alley rats. "Oh, it was just you, never mind then."

All of a sudden, the alley rats's claws, teeth, and jaws started to grow huge, and then they started attacking Starfire. "AAaaahhhhhh!" She flew to Raven as fast as posible, but the rats never lost sight of her, and kept chasing her. "RAVEN, THE RATS, AAAHHHH!" "Calm Down!" Raven yelled. The rats were right below them, waiting for them to come out of the air.

Starfire lit up her hands with starbolts "TAKE THIS!" Starfire yelled, as she was shooting starbolts left and right. The starbolts had no effect. "What!?" Starfire yelled "What are we to do now!?" Raven's eyes went blank, as she yelled "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

The attack didn't work. "It's not working!" Raven said. They then heard a new voice join in.

"Your normal powers won't work on them." the voice said. The girls looked at they're communicators. "Sillkie?" "That's right" said Sillkie "You can't use you're normal powers, you have to use you're sailor powers."

"How do we do that?!" asked Raven. Then, in mid air, two different wands appeared. The handles on both wands resembled the crescent moon wand. One had a pink handel, with a pink star on top, and the other had a dark blue handel with a dark colored bird on top.

"Use these wands to defeat them." said Sillkie. Starfire felt power throughout the wand, then knew what to do. She aimed the wand at them, and yelled out

"Starlight Starbright Starbolt!"

The attack wiped out a number of them. Raven then held up her wand, and yelled out

"Dark Magic Vanishing!"

The attack worked very effectively. "Great job!" said Sillkie "Now put you're powers together, and yell 'Titan Crystal Moonbeam.'"

The two girls nodded at each other. They touched the pink star and the dark bird together, and they started to glow, brightly. They aimed the wands at the alley rats, and called out

"Titan Crystal Moonbeam!"

The attack washed them all away, and the night was safe. 

* * *

The Titans were downstairs, eating breakfast. "Good morning friends." said Starfire. "Morning, Star." said Robin. Raven, then came downstairs. "Morning, Raven." said Robin "Where were you, last night?"

Raven and Starfire froze.

"Oh, um" said Starfire "We were just um.. uh" "Meditating on the roof." said Raven, to distract them from Starfire's terrible cover. "Meditating on the roof at night, is the best way to sense energy flow." She looked Robin dead in the eye "Don't **ever** question my meditation." "Uh, okay." said Robin "What do you guys want to do today?"

The Titan girls, glanced at Sillkie, who was peeking out from behind a chair. He winked at the girls, and they winked back.

Yup, it was going to be a long journey.


	2. Act 2: Blackfire, Sailor Blackfire

Act 2 – Blackfire, Sailor Blackfire

It had been two weeks since Raven and Starfire became sailor guardians sworn to protect the Earth. Every night, they had to fight otherworldly evil in Jump City. They barely got any sleep at all. It was in the middle of the afternoon. Starfire and Raven were sleeping in their rooms, exhausted. Sillkie had told them that they needed to get all the sleep they could get, because later that night, they were going on a big mission. They didn't know what, but they needed sleep. The Titan's had no mission alerts that day, so they decided to let the two sleep. 

* * *

Night then came.

The Titan girls were outside on the roof of the tower, transformed, with Sillkie giving them instructions.

"I remember telling you that you had a big mission tonight." Sillkie said. "What is this big mission?" Starfire asked.

"I have located an ally who will accompany you on your mission." "Who is she?" Raven simply asked.

"She is not from Earth, nor is she on Earth at this moment." Sillkie turned to Starfire. "The new ally is on your home planet, Tamaran."

Stafire was confused "But, how could the Earth Moon have chosen her if she is not here?" Sillkie answered "She has been on Earth more than once, around the time she was chosen."

Raven looked in the direction of outer space "How are we going to get there?" she asked "We can't take the T – ship without the others noticing." "Your transformations will help you survive." Sillkie answered "But you two are going to have to fly there. Starfire, I believe you know a shortcut." "I do" the pink sailor responded.

"Very well then, I will see you two when you get back, but be careful." "We will" Raven assured him. "Good Luck!" he yelled as they flew off. 

* * *

Raven followed Starfire through the darkness of outer space. She had little idea of how close Tamaran actually was to Earth, given the right route was taken. It was just a little ways outside the solar system.

They soon approached the home planet of the pink haired Tamaranian and safely landed on Tamaranian grounds.

"So" Raven asked "Where is this ally of ours?" All of a sudden, a brooch appeared out of nowhere. It was black with a black star in the center, similar to Starfire's. Raven picked it up, wondering who it could possibly belong to. The brooch then started to beep slow and steady. "It's a homing device." Raven said.

The two sailors started feeling around and listening to the beeps getting faster and faster. The beeps reached their fastest speed, when the two were on the roof of the prison.

"That's strange" Raven said "Why would this be the location of our ally?" "Perhaps our ally is a prison guard." Starfire guessed. The two entered the prison through a door on the roof. They walked down the long corridors with the brooch beeping slowly. They kept walking by a bunch of felons, none of which were their ally.

They walked down hall after hall until they reached the last hall. They slowly walked down with no results at first, until the brooch started beeping faster and faster, until finally, they had one cell left. The brooch was beeping at maximum speed at the felon who was encased in jail.

Something about the prisoner looked familiar and that's when they realized….No…It couldn't be.

"Hello sister." The prisoner said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Both sailors were shocked "Blackfire!" The older sister laughed "So what brings you two here?" The two had turned to talk in private. "Sillkie never said that Blackfire was our ally!" Raven exclaimed. "I am going to have a stern talk with him!" Starfire said sternly "And no Zorrka Berries for dessert!"

The two sailors turned back to Blackfire. "What's up with your outfits?" Blackfire asked. Starfire sighed "Sister, we have something for you." Starfire handed her sister the brooch. "What is this?" Blackfire asked. "Just shout out 'Tamaran Black Power, Make Up'" Blackfire, still doubt full, shouted

"Tamaran Black Power, Make Up!"

She was transformed in to a sailor uniform with a black top half and a grey middle from the black bow down. She was wearing a black sailor skirt, black sailor boots, her typical arm wear, and a black star tiara.

"What is this!?" Blackfire asked, stunned.

"You are a sailor guardian" Starfire said "You have been chosen by Earth's Moon to help protect Earth."

Out of nowhere, a wand appeared. It had a black handle and a black star on top, similar to Starfire's. Blackfire suddenly had a dark idea. She pointed the wand at the roof

"Deep Darkness Encasing!"

A dark beam shot through the roof, creating a huge hole. "See ya" Blackfire said as she flew out of the hole. "I knew this would happen!" Raven angrily said. The two followed her outside. 

* * *

Blackfire was creating havoc for the people of Tamaran, causing everybody to be evacuated. "FEAR ME!" she yelled as she was reigning terror. She was aiming her wand for another attack. "Deep Darkness Encasing!" Just as the beam shot out, another voice was heard.

"Dark Magic Vanishing!"

The attack wiped out the encasing. "Who Dares!" Blackfire yelled. On the top of a roof, she saw two girls.

"We are guardians of peace!" the pink one said

"Protecting something you could never understand!" the purple one said.

"Sailor Starfire!"

"Sailor Raven!"

"Fighting for the future!"

"And protecting the innocent!"

"In the name of justice, we will subdue you!"

Before Blackfire could respond, Starfire shouted

"Starlight Starbright Starbolt!"

The attack made a direct hit and sent Blackfire flying backwards. "How DARE You!" Blackfire yelled. She held her wand above her head and yelled

"Darkness Tomb Encasing!"

She was soon surrounded by a shield of dark energy. "Starfire!" Raven yelled "Remember what Sillkie taught us, the power of two sailor guardians are greater than the power of one, so we have to attack at the same time!" The two aimed their weapons at the dark shield

"Starlight Starbright Starbolt!"

"Dark Magic Vanishing!"

The sailors attacked with full force, but in the end, the attack did nothing. "Ha, you thought you could beat me that easily?" Starfire had an idea "Raven, instead of attacking at once, maybe we should attack as one." Raven smiled at Starfire.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY WRATH!" Blackfire yelled, while shooting at innocent Tamaranians.

"Hey, Blackfire!" Raven yelled.

Blackfire just laughed. "Ha, you're going to try that again!?"

"This time" Starfire said "We are going to show you our supreme power!" The sailors gripped tightly onto each other's hands "As One."

Blackfire questioned this. The two sailor's wands began to glow a bright blue. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Titan Crystal Moonbeam!"

The moonbeam eliminated the dark shield and hit Blackfire directly. She fainted on the spot. The battle was over. 

* * *

Blackfire's eyes opened. She had no idea what was going on. She sat up and realized that she was still in her sailor fuku. "It was a dream, wasn't it?" she asked herself.

Another person entered the room. "I see you are awake." Her younger sister said.

"Starfire?" she asked confused "What is this?"

"There are otherworldly entities that that do not belong on this Earth, which is why Earth's Moon has chosen us as sailor guardians to help protect it."

Blackfire scoffed "I don't have to help you." She said, turning away. "I'll just escape back to Tamaran."

"I am afraid you can not."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You are bound to your brooch and your brooch is bound to here in Jump City. The only way you could leave town is if our mission required it."

"Okay, but even if I'm stuck here, what makes you think I won't destroy your precious city?"

"You will not." Starfire said "I will make sure of it."

Blackfire, realizing she had no other choice, changed the subject.

"Tell me more about Sailor Guardians."


	3. Act 3: Jinx, Sailor Jinx

Act 3: Jinx, Sailor Jinx 

Raven and Starfire had just barely made it home one morning. Raven got tired of being tired, so she cast an energy spell on the both of them to get them through the day. Starfire, with her cheery self, flew downstairs to greet her friends. "Good morning friends, the morning is nice today." Starfire cheerfully said.

Raven was next to come downstairs. "Hey guys" she said. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over who got to make breakfast. "I don't like tofu, which is why I'M making breakfast!" Cyborg argued. "No way dude, I'M making breakfast." Beast Boy argued. Robin looked slightly annoyed at the arguing, but smiled when he saw the girls.

"Hey Star, how are you this morning?" Starfire answered. "I am just amazing." Starfire planted a kiss on Robin's cheek. Robin blushed. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped arguing and saw this "Oooooohhhhh." They both said. Even Raven couldn't help but stifle a laugh with her hand on her mouth.

Robin turned to Starfire, and noticed something on her arms. He looked closer and saw that her arm was covered in bumps and bruises. Starfire noticed his gaze and changed the subject. "So friends, what shall we do today?" Robin looked over at Raven and saw that her face had the same bruises. Starfire noticed this also. "Raven, shall we go upstairs to partake in morning meditation?"

Starfire quietly motioned toward Robin, who pretended to look somewhere else. "Uh, yes of course." Starfire put Raven's hood on over her head and dragged her upstairs "Oww, Starfire!"

Robin was convinced that there was something going on. The previous night, the Titans had a mission alert, and neither girl was present. Robin stood up. "I think I'll skip breakfast" He said. He then went upstairs. 

* * *

Robin was walking to his room. He had to find out what was going on. He opened his bedroom door and started raiding his closet. He looked through his uniforms, until he found a tuxedo.

He searched his closet more, until he found a cape that was black on both sides, that kind of resembled Batman's.

He managed to find a top hat that used to belong to Mumbo with the magic removed.

He found a mask that was different from his, which looked to have winged edges.

He found the last few finishing touches and put together a costume, in which he would use to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

* * *

Night came once again, with the full moon climbing high in the sky. The girls were on the roof of the tower, but little did they know, they were being watched. Robin was hiding behind a vent in his tuxedo costume, watching everything. He spotted a third figure, who he identified as Sillkie.

He had no idea of Sillkie's newfound abilities, until that moment. "I have located a new ally to help you on your mission." Robin was stunned to hear the Silkworm speak. Has he always had that ability? He noticed the crescent mark on his head. This strange behavior from the girls started from around the time he got that mark.

Raven groaned "She's not going to be out of town or on another planet, is she?" "No no, I promise she's in town." "Good" Sillkie looked at the moon. "Night won't last forever, transform." The girls nodded. Robin pondered at this.

"Tamaran Star Power!"

"Azarath Mystic Power!"

"Make Up!"

Robin was bewildered to see the shining lights as the girls transformed. When they were done, their outfits looked much different. "Let's go" the two flew off of the roof, and Robin followed. 

* * *

The two sailors had already gotten ahold of the next guardian's brooch and were using it as a homing device. The strangest part was that there were no monsters, except for very few and they didn't put up much of a fight.

Raven suddenly sensed something. "We're being watched." She said. They spotted a shadowy figure on top of a building. "Stop right there!" Starfire yelled

"Starlight Starbright Starbolt!"

The figure evaded the attack. It was Raven's turn

"Dark Magic Vanishing!"

The shadow couldn't be hit. The shadow tried to make a run for it. It saw a clear alleyway and thought it was home free, until another figure jumped in front of it.

"As cool as the blackest ocean, as tempered as the darkest star." The figure turned to the other "Sailor Blackfire!"

the other two surrounded the figure. The figure, having no other choice, revealed itself to be…. "Jinx!?" the sailors were surprised, except Blackfire, who really didn't know who Jinx was.

"Why are you chasing me?!" she asked "I haven't done anything wrong. "Then why were you watching us and why were you running!?" "First, I was just looking down on the city, and second, wouldn't you run from crazy people?"

Jinx leapt out of the circle and ran in another direction. The sailors had just noticed that the brooch was at top speed, but got slower and slower as Jinx got further away. The brooch was light pink with a black bat in the middle. "Ugh, let's go." Raven groaned. 

* * *

The sailors found Jinx sitting on a bench. "What do you want!?" she asked annoyed. "We have something important to tell you…why do you look so sad?" Starfire asked "What!? I'm not sad, I'm in top shape!"

"Well, Jinx" Blackfire started "Even though we've never met, I must say, I really love your outfit." Jinx brightened "Really, I love yours too." Blackfire looked at her outfit "This is just my sailor fuku, but if you want to see my ordinary clothing, it is absolutely to die for."

"Enough" Raven said. Starfire asked "Why are you so down, Jinx?" Jinx realized she had no other choice. "Ugh, I got expelled from the academy!" Starfire looked at her with sympathetic eyes "But…why?" She asked "I don't know" Jinx answered "They just didn't want me anymore."

Jinx stood up "You don't understand, my powers cause bad luck, I never had a choice, but to be evil." Starfire continued to stare at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You're wrong."

The sailors fell silent and all eyes were on Raven. "You always had a choice."

After minutes of silence, Starfire spoke. "Jinx, you have been chosen as a sailor guardian to help protect this Earth." She handed the brooch to Jinx. She looked back up at Starfire. She looked back at the ground "I can't" she muttered.

Starfire was confused. "But, why not?" Jinx looked back up "Because I'm EVIL, It's who I am and It's all I'll ever be!" Jinx hopped off the bench and started running down an alley, leaving the brooch behind. Starfire was about to go after her, when she was stopped.

"You two, stay here." Raven commanded "I'll go after her." As Raven flew after her, Starfire couldn't help but let out a small "Uh oh" 

* * *

Jinx tried to escape down an alleyway, but came to a dead end. She turned to go back, but stopped when she heard a voice. "Hey, Jinx" she turned around and saw Sailor Raven standing on the brick wall on the dead end of the alley. "Didn't have a choice? Well now, you do."

Raven took the brooch and tossed it to Jinx, where it landed on the gound in front of her, unbroken.

"You have a choice" Raven started "You can either pick up that brooch and join us, or you can leave it and walk away. Which will it be?"

Jinx pondered for a second on her options. She looked at the brooch, she looked up at Raven, she looked at the alleyway behind her. After a moment of pondering, she had made her decision. She reached down and picked the brooch up from off the ground. "Now, repeat after me 'Jinx Unlucky Power, Make Up'" Jinx was unsure what would happen, but shouted

"Jinx Unlucky Power, Make Up!"

the pointed haired girl was engulfed in transformation light. Her sailor fuku consisted of a black leotard like shirt, a light pink skirt, her typical arm wear, her typical boots, only more sailor looking and a black bat tiara.

A wand appeared with a pink handle and a black bat on top. Jinx stared at her fuku in awe. "Congratulations, Sailor Jinx" Raven said. Jinx thought that this could be a new start for her. Just then, screaming was heard from where the other two were. Raven and Jinx ran after them. 

* * *

The monsters that hadn't shown themselves all night, came out with full force. They combined themselves into a mega mutant monster

"Starlight Starbright Starbolt!"

"Deep Darkness Encasing!"

The attacks had no effect. Raven and Jinx saw the monster and started attacking.

"Dark Magic Vanishing!"

Jinx held up her wand and learned the name of her first attack

"Black Cat Unlucky Event!"

neither attack worked. The monster wrapped a tentacle around Starfire. "Aaaahhhh!" Starfire screamed. She then started to glow green.

"Deep Darkness Encasing!"

The attack knocked Starfire out of the monsters grasp, but the monster's attack left Starfire unable to fly. The monster picked her up again and tossed her with full force. She couldn't fly to save herself. Just then, the masked crusader jumped out of the shadows and caught the falling sailor. Starfire opened her eyes and saw him. He set her down gently on the roof of a building.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked "There's no time, you have to go back and fight, Sailor Starfire!" The masked crusader jumped behind a building and vanished. Starfire felt a little flight left in her and started jumping from roof to roof. She made it back to the fight, and attacked

"Starlight Starbright Starbolt!"

The sailors knew they had to end it. They all grabbed each others hands and put their wands together.

"Titan Crystal Moonbeam!"

The monster was completely demolished. The girls were exhausted. "Is fighting always like this?" Jinx asked "Not always" Raven answered. "They were about to turn back, when they heard a voice.

"Great job, Sailor Starfire, Sailor Raven, Sailor Blackfire, Sailor Jinx." The same masked person who saved Starfire was standing on a building roof "Who are you!?" Raven asked. "The masked person laughed

"Just call me….Darkwing Mask."

The mysterious person disappeared. Starfire was lost in thought as she looked at the spot where Darkwing Mask was just standing. "Starfire, are you okay?" Raven asked. Starfire snapped back to reality. "Uh, yes I am okay." 

* * *

The next morning, Starfire was the one making breakfast, since Beast Boy and Cyborg were put in a time out for yesterday's argument. Raven came downstairs, hungry and ready for breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy were at the T.V. playing video games.

Robin was the last to come downstairs, and he was tired. "Robin" Starfire asked. "Why did you stay up so late?"

"Trying to…figure…out…..Slade's next…..move" He then fell asleep on the couch. Starfire chuckled and handed out breakfast to everyone.

Sillkie saw everything. He suspected that Robin wasn't telling the truth. Could he be…. No, he couldn't. Sillkie decided to do some research on this Darkwing Mask.


End file.
